An Intruder
by Nadezzhda
Summary: Sabrina is home alone, but not for long. RATED T. Written on request... Surprise new chapter now up! COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry it's so short/a little rushed, I wrote this when I was like half-dead (don't ask).**

**By the way, I made them about four years older.**

(SPOV)

I wasn't used to such quiet. Granny Relda and had taken everyone to the fair, a trip I had been excluded from due to the fact that I had been grounded for fighting with Puck. He was punished too, although about 10 minutes ago he had he fled out the door, muttering a hurried, "I'll be back at noon." It was now 12:17. _Stupid fairy, always late- _ a crash interrupted my mental rant.

"Really, Puck? I think that's the 4th time you broke that vase this month!" As I rounded the corner, I heard a low curse. I froze, the blood running like ice in my veins. _That wasn't Puck._

Limp brown hair fell in strands over the intruder's cold green eyes. A leering grin spread over his cracked lips.

"Hey, sweetheart. You won't mind if I…_borrow _some of this stuff, will you?"He said while striding confidently forward. The man lifted a dirty knife, the steel glinting menacingly through the grime. The sight of his weapon jump-started my heart, and my defensive knee greeted his vulnerable…parts. I spun, backtracking with speed fueled by fear. A hand knotted in my hair. He jerked my head back, curving the blade around my throat. Hot breath grazed my jaw.

"You'll pay for that, sweetheart. Luckily nothing was damaged, as you'll soon find out." One hand slithered up my shirt. I struck his ribcage with my elbow, eliciting a grunt. His knife bit deeper into my skin. Beady red drops welled up under his deadly caress. The man trailed sloppy open-mouthed kisses towards my cleavage. "No!" The word was ripped from my throat.

A shatter filled the small room, and the would-be rapist slumped to the floor. Shards of vase lay scattered on the hardwood, circling a furious Puck.

"You…you said you would be back by noon."

"I got held up."

Slowly, I lowered myself into a chair. Puck was silent. "I killed him."

"You don't know that. And besides, it wouldn't have been your fault!"

"No, Grimm. That's not the bad part. The bad part is _I don't care _if I killed him." None of Puck's usual snark filled his eyes.

"I… Well, considering I was almost raped, I wouldn't have cared either. Just…don't worry about it." The quiet was on the verge of becoming awkward, when Puck grinned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. C'mon, let's get rid of his body before everyone else gets home.

THE END.

**HI :D Please, tell me what you think because…well…eh, obvious reasons :D Review?**

**~Nadya**


	2. Chapter 2

**SURPRISE! I've updated a complete story! Is that even allowed? I dunno. Whatever. But I've decided to add a 2nd and final chapter to The Intruder, upon many requests from my wonderful reviewers. Seriously. I love you all. I am only writing this 2nd chapter because you asked for it... repeatedly :) This story is dedicated to you guys**

**...and I'm sorta kinda maybe **_**supposed**_** to be studying...heh...heheh...**

**I sincerely apologize for the unavoidable OOCness, I only read three of the SG books, and it was two years ago, so I don't really know the character's personalities very well. I know Daphne is odd in the head, Sabrina is sarcastic/stubborn/snarky and all that, and Puck is... immature. So. Yeah.**

**SPOV**

Turns out, the intruder's name was Benedict Smuck Fiyero William Mathew Westley Van Weasel McCreepero Creepy Creeper Creeperson. No, really. Okay, so that wasn't _exactly_ what the driver's license we found in his wallet said(it actually said Paul Johnson...), but allow me a little creativity here. "I shoulda killed him with that stupid vase..." Puck muttered, gripping Sir Benedict around the legs and dragging him unceremoniously through the foliage. "Yeah, yeah, your a big tough fairy, mauling intruders left and right with your magical vase of justice." I shot back, irked by his continuous threats to the unconscious man. Even though the man _so_ deserved it. I shot his limp figure a dirty glare.

"Aha! There's a suitable tree! We can tie him to that and then chop it down, and maybe some venomous beavers will come-" I cut Puck off before his ranting became even more bizarre.

"Okay, first, beavers aren't venomous, dimwit, and-" "They could be!"

"-and we ARE NOT killing him, we need to know why he broke into our house." Puck glowered at me behind his blond bangs. "You're a real spoil-sport, Grimm. You know, in my day, we'd tie men to trees and no one cared! And-"

"Since when did you turn into an old man? In my day? Really?" I asked incredulously.

Puck looked murderous, but said nothing, merely muttering angrily as he fiercely tied up the intruder. "Old man, my wahzoo...I'll make _you _an old man...I'm sure beavers can be venomous..."

I heaved a sigh. "You know, if it makes you feel better, he'll probably have splinters in all sorts of uncomfortable places." Puck look mildly consoled.

"Wha...who now... I told you, I got rid of that stupid pastry, so if you want it you're just gonna have to freaking talk to Ralph!" The man jerked hazardously at his bindings, his face red and his eyes flashing. Puck sneered down at him.

"Look, _Paul. _I can call you _Paul, _right?" He paused a moment, then resumed his talking when the man nodded in a nonplussed way. "Well, _Paul._ We don't want your stupid pastry. We just want to know why you tried to hurt Sabrina!" At this point Puck was practically shouting in his face.

The man turned an unhealthy shade of burgundy. "Don't pretend you don't know! You murdered my cat, you sick, sick, creature." Puck's face went blank, then creased in laughter. "You mean that stupid tabby? That was an accident, dimwit, one of my fairies thought it was possessed. But you know what I'm glad I killed your cat." Paul's expression darkened until he was like a black storm cloud, swollen with anger and ready to strike. "Don't you get it! My sister _loved_ that cat! And it was the only thing I had of hers after she- after she... left. And I WILL get my revenge! Oh, yes, I'll get my revenge! I'm going to hurt that women of yours! I'm going to _kill _your woman-" At this, Puck's laughter died with a strangled sound. Puck slammed him up against the tree, his hand crushing Paul's windpipe.

"Don't you dare touch her," he whispered staring hard into the man's cold eyes. "If you lay one finger on her I swear to God I'll-" "Okay, okay, CALM DOWN!" Paul yelled, throwing his hands up. Puck remained still for a moment, before roughly releasing him. "Stay away from us. You're getting off easy this time, because I'm in a good mood. If I so much as see you look at us you're _gone, _understand?" Paul swallowed hard. "I-I- Yes. I understand."

"Good." Puck started striding to the house. "C'mon, Grimm." Paul started struggling. "Wait, wait! Aren't you gonna untie me?!" Puck turned to face him, walking backwards. A grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Nope.


End file.
